


梦中阴影/the shadow of a dream[中文翻译]

by QIANq



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: 1872, Angst, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Stony Bingo, and there are cuddles, it promise it's a fix-it, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIANq/pseuds/QIANq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼不能让事情回归正轨，史蒂夫能。</p>
            </blockquote>





	梦中阴影/the shadow of a dream[中文翻译]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the shadow of a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612347) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> 1872是漫威在2015年大事件秘密战争中一个西部风格的复仇者AU，其中托尼为南北战争中自己设计的机枪造成了重大伤亡而十分内疚，饮酒成瘾。史蒂夫是故事发生的小镇——逢时镇的警长，号召人们反抗黑帮而被射杀。

托尼的手在颤抖，他的视野一片模糊，他浑身都发热。  
他渴望着喝一瓶酒，又把这个感觉深深压抑下，把锤子再一次敲下，一次，又一次。  
他马上会打碎这块金属，而不是按照自己的意愿去塑造它，此时他很快就停下手。他想要，他需要摧毁什么东西——但绝不是 _这个_ 。  
要是他及时地完成这件作品，如果他不是把所有的时间都挥霍在醉生梦死中，史蒂夫就能——  
他松手掉下了锤子，却几乎没有意识到。抽泣猛烈地从他的身体中爆发。他痛恨这样的软弱不堪。史蒂夫值得的不止如此。史蒂夫 _值得的_ 不止如此。  
如果托尼没有昏过去，由于酒精而失去意识，如果他早一些去到街上——他本应该听史蒂夫的话，节制饮酒。他本应该在那和史蒂夫待在一起。他本应该保护他周全。如果连唯一这一件重要的事他都不能守住，他还有什么用？  
这个工程不会花费很长的时间。当托尼放弃所有事的时候，它已经几乎完成了。  
 _为什么他就是没有做完呢？_  
史蒂夫的声音把他唤醒，那耀眼的太阳，那回荡在空气中的枪声。  
他努力驱散这个画面。他必须站起来。他必须回去工作。他必须让事情回到正轨——没有什么事情再可以回到正轨了。  
那张揉皱的纸片还躺在地上， _让一切终有所值_ ，史蒂夫的字迹写道。对它是怎么进入幻视机器的，托尼毫不知情，一定是在他组装时掉进去的，而他没有察觉到——那时这只是史蒂夫在他床边留下的一个便条，而托尼刚刚来到逢时镇，那段时光感觉像在不知多少个世纪之前了。现在，实现字条上的话就像当时一样不可能。  
天啊，可是他需要一杯酒。  
 _不_ 。  
他会完成他的任务，然后他会为史蒂夫复仇，就好像这是他做的最后一件事。  
（请让这成为他做的最后一件事吧。）  
他重新站了起来，他的双腿颤抖不已，然而他还是再一次拿起了锤子。

*****

他醒来时，感觉自己的脸贴着一块金属。他的头简直像要裂开了，但这不是他所习惯的宿醉引起的头疼。他花了一点时间去回想，然后他跌跌撞撞出了房子，来到大街上，去那个地方——  
地上还残留着干掉的血迹。  
他呕吐了。  
他不知道过了多久他才抬起头，清晨的阳光照亮了某个东西，刺痛了他的眼睛——  
那是警长的徽章。 _史蒂夫_ 的徽章。  
托尼爬向了它，他用尽全力将它紧握在手中，它戳疼了他的手，而他将神思集中在这份疼痛上。这比去想为什么这个徽章会在这里要好，比去想为什么史蒂夫没有来阻拦他伤害自己要好。  
有人抓住了他的手臂，托尼转头看向他的方向，他睁大了眼睛，因为他刚刚想到，但这不可能是——  
他不是史蒂夫。当然不会是了。永远都不会再是史蒂夫了。  
“托尼，”班纳说，“托尼，快停手，你在流血，而如果金并看到你——”  
“我会杀了他，”托尼咆哮。他已经打破了自己所发下的每一个誓言，但这 _无足轻重_ 。他开了枪，却 _太晚了_ 。他会做好自己的盔甲，把它做成一件武器，之后他会杀了金并和靶眼，解放这个小镇，因为史蒂夫曾经有这样的心愿。而托尼早在几年之前就应该把枪对准自己，如果它能让他免于经受这一切。  
“不要在这里说出来，”班纳厉声说。“如果你死了，你也不能帮上什么忙了。”  
他本就没有什么用，不论怎样；为史蒂夫复仇不能让他起死回生，可这是应做的 _正确_ 之事，托尼会做的最后一件事。  
他让班纳把自己拉起来。  
“来吧，我会给你包扎的。”班纳说。  
“不，”托尼推开他，“没有必要，医生。我没事。”  
谎言轻易地滑下他的舌头。班纳保持着距离，托尼蹒跚着回到他自己的房子，徽章握在手中。  
他将一块布缠上手心，在单手操作能够的允许下，尽量打好一个结。这是一件好事，他能熟练地使用两只手，他这么想着，左手捡起了工具，再一次制作起装甲。

******

他手上的伤口愈合了。佩珀在他觉得寥寥无几的休息间歇中给他带来食物。班纳有时会过来。金并的人没有来袭击他。他不知道为什么，也不知道自己是否在意。

******

他正在拧紧最后一颗螺丝时，他听见一阵沙沙作响。他转过身，扳手握在一只手中。他在这条路上已经走了太远，现在任何人都不能阻止他了。  
史蒂夫正站在门口。  
托尼叹了一口气，转回身。他坐在椅子上，盯着那块金属。“我本以为你会早些出现，”他说，“当有足够的酒精在我的血管里时。我是一个酒鬼，可我没疯。”  
“托尼，”史蒂夫说。  
“世上没有鬼魂，”托尼说道，“而如果我产生了你的幻觉，我一定真的很憎恨自己。这算不上什么新鲜事了，不是么。”  
一片寂静。托尼不敢回头。  
如果史蒂夫 _没有消失_ 呢？  
如果他 _消失_ 了呢？  
托尼想要相信这个幻象，可他是一个相信科学的人，所以史蒂夫不可能正站在他工作室的门口。虽然除此之外，托尼别无所求——这不是一个开始产生幻觉的理由。  
轻柔的脚步声。托尼浑身紧绷起来。“走开，”他说，“你没有真的在这里。为什么来折磨我？”  
他的手臂上感到一个抚摸。温暖。坚实。 _真切_ 。  
但这是不可能的。  
“我在这里。”史蒂夫说。  
“ _我看见你死了_ 。”托尼现在和他臆想中的产物争论起来了。  
那只在他手臂上的手往更高处游走，停落在他的肩膀上，而他的另一肩也有了触碰感。史蒂夫——但这不是他——开始按摩托尼的肌肉。  
曾经，当托尼工作太长时间，他总会这么做。  
这也是托尼所习惯的，这就是他的大脑制造这个幻觉的原因。他紧紧闭上了眼睛。“你不在这。”  
“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫低声说，“我不应该——我原本应该告诉你。”  
托尼睁开了他的眼睛。史蒂夫的徽章还在他工作桌的边缘。他抓住了它，上面锋利的尖刺再一次戳进了他的手。  
这也没有让他肩上的触感消失。  
“停下，”史蒂夫轻声要求他，“是我。”  
托尼摇了摇头。他的眼睛在灼烧。他在颤抖。  
史蒂夫绕着他，走到工作桌和托尼之间时停了下来，迫使托尼看着他。在微光中他肤色苍白。托尼把星徽放到他的胸膛上。这看起来就对了。  
“记得斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇吗？”史蒂夫问。  
“那个庸医骗子？”  
“我知道你不喜欢他。”史蒂夫低笑出声，但马上又严肃起来。“他欠我一个人情，”他解释道，“而且——金并打算伤害我们两个，所以我消失了。”  
“ _他射中你了_ ，”托尼说。这幅画面会永远烙印在他的眼底。  
“所以我有一个伤疤来证明这件事。”史蒂夫同意道。  
托尼向上伸手，解开了史蒂夫的衬衫。史蒂夫没有阻止他。  
有一道新的疤痕在他心脏的位置。托尼用手指抚摸过它，史蒂夫一阵战栗。  
托尼回想起史蒂夫那一天的演说——多么 _像他_ ，可也多么愚蠢才会像这样去激怒金并。“你计划好了。”他突然醒悟，但这感觉就像背叛。  
“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫重复说，“我不能告诉任何人。”  
“你信任了斯特兰奇。”  
“我不想让你为此受到伤害。”  
托尼摇了摇头。他向前倾去，直到他的额头靠在史蒂夫的腹部。泪水从眼中奔涌而出。一部分的他想要为史蒂夫这样骗自己而揍他。一个更大的部分始终不敢相信这不是他喝醉了，这一切不是癫狂的幻觉。  
史蒂夫的手臂环住了他。  
“我以为你死了，”托尼脱口而出，之后他抽泣起来，他想说些别的可却说不出声。史蒂夫的手抚过他的后背，穿进他的头发。而他闻起来就像安全和家，他闻起来就像他还活着。  
“你完成了那套装甲，”史蒂夫在他头上方说，“我担心过——但是斯蒂芬说你又开始建造了，所以我知道你会没事的，直到我——”  
“你怎么可以对我做这样的事。”托尼低语。  
史蒂夫愣住了，随后他在托尼面前跪下了，这样他们就平齐了。他的眼睛红了一圈。“我很抱歉。”他说，托尼数不清他已经多少遍听了这句话了。这不重要。  
史蒂夫在这。  
他在这。  
托尼紧贴住他。他不会再放开他了。他不会再一次失去他了。  
史蒂夫吻他的眼睛，先是左眼，他的嘴唇只不过若有若无地触碰上去。因此托尼把他拉得更近，好感受他是 _真的_ 存在。史蒂夫在他的脸颊上印上一吻，而他又在低声道歉。托尼向前扑去，他们的嘴唇撞在一起，激烈地吻了起来，这几乎有点疼了，但这意味着史蒂夫真的在。  
“你在这里。”托尼说，厌恶自己把这句话说得像一个问题。  
“我在。”史蒂夫回答，一个承诺。

**Author's Note:**

> 如有翻译不当之处，请不吝赐教。


End file.
